


Sad Beautiful Tragic

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rise and fall of a relationship between Kurt and Puck. The most beautiful love blossomed between the pair, but outside forces pulled them apart by spilling blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Beautiful Tragic

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this has a Major Character Death. If you like it, please comment. :)

Sad Beautiful Tragic  
Kurt’s POV  
SAD  
It all begins with a rather sad situation. I am being bullied by Dave Karofsky-some moron from the football team who thinks he’s God’s gift to the world-and at first, its fine. Well, it’s not fine. Bullying is never fine. What I mean is…it’s bearable. I can deal with his taunting and remarks without even having to blink. But then it takes a more…violent, you could say, direction. And it’s no longer something I can bear. It becomes something I can’t deal with on my own anymore.  
“Is it true your mom died giving birth to you?” He asks once, while following me down an empty hall. The air smells like sweaty men. I am making my way towards the school gym, which is probably the reason why.  
“Yes, she did.” I say, as I slip into the gym. I hope he leaves me alone, but hoping so is futile. He comes into the gym with me, and continues messing with me.  
“Well, how sad is it that she died giving birth to a fag?” Dave asks, and everything goes red. I turn around, no longer caring about being the better person or just blocking him out.  
“Listen, you fucking bastard. You can say all you want about me. You can call me queer, faggot, whatever you fucking want. But don’t you dare talk about my mother. Don’t you fucking dare!”I say, and realize I screamed the last part. Dave looks stunned, and I notice he looks very, very pale. Maybe my outburst shocked him. Maybe he didn’t expect me to react.  
Then, he appears. As if he’d been summoned by my anger, he appears by my side, arms crossed, all attitude and bad boy charms.  
“Kurt, is this idiot bothering you?” Puck asks, and turns to look at me. Ever since I helped the football team win their game last year, Puck has been extremely nice to me. I haven’t been slushied, and most of the guys from the football teams even smile at me. It’s just one asshole that won’t open his mind, who won’t let me live just became of my sexual orientation.  
“Yes, he is, Puck. He’s been…harassing me for the last few weeks.” I admit, and Puck turns to look at Dave. Dave is smirking.  
“He’s lying, Puck. You know me; this fag is just in love with me, and he can’t admit it.” Dave says, and Puck chuckles. He waves at me.  
“Kurt? I doubt Kurt likes you. You’re not his type. Trust me; he likes boys with brains, not steroid-created muscles.” Puck’s words make both mine and Dave’s jaws drop.  
“Don’t make me hurt you, Puckerman.” Dave says, and Puck laughs. I am caught in the middle of this, but it doesn’t feel like so. I feel like I’m just a bystander, watching one of the most amazing fights ever seen.  
“Don’t you make me show you what hurting truly means. Stop messing with Kurt, or I’ll make sure you never play football again. I don’t mind telling Coach Beiste all about those little blue pills you take before every game.” Puck says, and Dave’s eyes turn red with anger. I wonder if he’s about to punch Puck. I doubt it. Puck could kick his ass any day.  
“Fine. I’ll stop messing with the fairy. But don’t get surprised if rumors start spreading around about you and him banging in the school gym.” Dave says, and leaves. Everything feels better now; with him gone, it feels like I can finally breathe. I turn to look at Puck.  
“Thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” I say, and Puck shrugs.  
“I don’t mind. He’s an asshole, and he shouldn’t be messing with you just because…” Puck begins saying, but stops mid sentence, and instantly, I know he’s worried about insulting me. I smile.  
“Saying I’m gay isn’t an insult, Puck. It’s what I am.” I say, hoping it makes him feel more comfortable. He nods.  
“I know that, Kurt. But that you’re gay doesn’t mean you’re not a guy.” Puck says, and suddenly, I realize Puck is being nicer than he should be. Maybe… No, don’t even consider it. Puck is straight; he’s captain of the football team, after all. He can’t be…attracted to you. You’re the gay one here.  
BEAUTIFUL

Things change rather quickly after that day. Puck begins spending more time with me and Mercedes, even though it becomes quite obvious that he’s there for me. I decide to do the same to him, and begin going to his football games and cheering him on. At first, I think he doesn’t notice. Then, a day after one of the games, he approaches me in the hall.  
“Hello, Kurt.” He says, and begins walking with me.  
“Sorry, Puck, I can’t talk. I’m late for Spanish, and you know how bitchy Mr. Schue gets when I’m late for his class.” I say, and Puck nods.  
“I know, I just, um….wanted to ask you something.” Puck says, and I notice he sounds strange. Like he’s…nervous. I wonder why that is.  
“Sure. Ask away.” I say, and I hope he’s quick, because we’re almost in front of my classroom. I stop walking, and turn to look at him. His chocolate brown eyes meet mine.  
“Why were you at the game last night? You hate football.” Puck says, and I smile.  
“Well, I think you’re a good player, so I decided to show up and support you. I didn’t think you’d see me.” The last part is a confession, and Puck grins.  
“Oh, everybody saw and heard you. You were quite a loud supporter of team Puck.” He jokes, and I feel blood rushing to my face. Damn, I’m going to blush right in front of him.  
“That’s beautiful.” Puck suddenly says, and I frown, wondering what he could be talking about.  
“What is?” I ask, and Puck places a calloused hand on my cheek. For a moment, I wonder if anyone will see us. A wicked, dark part of me dances at the thought of getting caught doing something…improper…with Puck.

“You are. When you blush, you look terribly beautiful, Kurt.” Puck says, and for a moment, I wonder if he’s playing some sort of horrible prank on me. But then, the logical part of my brain kicks in. He can’t be playing a prank on me. Puck is my friend, and he’s proved so over and over, time and time again.  
“Puck…you can’t do…you can’t say that.” I whisper, and Puck frowns.  
“Why can’t I? It’s the truth.” He says defiantly, and I chuckle.  
“You can’t say those kinds of things to me. You’re…straight. And I’m gay, and in love with you, and it isn’t nice for you to-“but before I can continue rambling, Puck’s lips meet mine, and I am frozen.  
It feels strange, being this close to Puck. Then, something in me jumps with glee. This isn’t strange. It feels natural. It’s…the way it should be. I begin kissing back, and in a matter of seconds, things get out of hand. What was a soft, chaste kiss is turned into pure, uncontrollable heat.  
When we pull away, the both of us are gasping for air, but we are holding hands, unable to let go of each other.  
From that day on, Puck and I were inseparable. Our dates were full of kissing, holding hands, and singing. Puck sang me Marilyn Manson, HIM and Evanescence love songs, while I sang him Broadway classics, Lady Gaga, and Taylor Swift. It was sweet, lovely, but most of all, ours.  
TRAGIC

It all fell apart on our senior year. Puck got a scholarship to some sports college in town, and he wanted to go there, while I wanted with all of my soul to go to New York and go to NYADA, where I would finally find my place among people like me; singers, artists, dancers, and so much more.  
From the start, both Puck and I were very supportive of each other. Then, things spiral out of control one night, when I am telling Dad about my plans for college.  
“I’m going to NYADA, and Puck will go to OCA (Ohio’s College of Athletics). He’ll come visit me during our free time, and I’ll visit him, too. Or, I can just stay here, and study at the local college.” I say as I am putting our plates on the table, and sit across from Dad. I begin eating, without realizing he’s staring at me. When I do, I nearly jump out of my chair. It is seriously creepy, a moment out of any Hitchcock movie.  
“What is it?” I ask Dad, who raises an eyebrow.  
“What do you mean? You just told me you might study at the local college for a boy, Kurt. For a stupid, insignificant boy.” Dad’s words stun me. Never before had I heard him speak like that about Puck.  
“Dad, please, respect that this is my choice.” I say, trying to keep things under control. But that doesn’t do it for Dad.  
“Your choice? Your choice?! It’s me who’s paying for your education, young man. And I won’t pay for you to study at the local college so you can stick around and get fucked by the local whore.” Dad says, and I, in a fit of rage, I grab my plate, and toss it at him.  
Quickly, I get up from my chair, and run out of the room. I grab my keys, get in my car, and drive towards Puck’s home. There, as soon as we are in his room, I begin crying, and tell him what happened.  
“Oh, babe, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.” Puck says, and pulls me into his arms. He takes me to his bed, and we lay together, me wrapped in his arms, head against his chest.  
Then, something magical happens.  
“Make love to me, Puck. Please, make me forget tonight ever happened.” I ask him, my voice but a whisper. I look up to find his brown eyes looking at me.  
“Are you sure, honey? I don’t want to you to do something you might regret later.” Puck says, and I nod.  
“I won’t regret it, Puck. It’s you, and you are my everything. So…take me. I’m yours.” I say, and Puck nods.  
That was the first and last time we ever made love. It was perfect, a foreshadowing of the tragic conclusion to our love story. When something is as good as making love with Puck was, you know nothing will ever measure up.

The morning after, we are woken up by screams and sounds of glass smashing.  
“Don’t worry. Mom’s probably having a bad morning.” Puck jokes and I laugh. But then the door to his room bursts open, and there stands my Dad, gun in hand, looking nothing like the man who raised me, and more like the Devil the church preaches against.  
“Oh, Kurt, don’t tell me you spread your legs for him. Please, son. Tell me you didn’t.” Dad says, sounding truly broken. For a moment, I feel bad for him.  
“Mr. Hummel, could you please just let me explain-“But before Puck can continue speaking, I hear the sound of a gun going off, and I gasp. The last thing I hear is Puck say is he loves me. Then, everything is dark and painful, and I can deal no more with the world.

Puck’s POV

The funeral takes place five days after. Mr. Hummel isn’t allowed to go, so his sister, Anne Hummel takes his place. She speaks about Kurt as if she knew him, but everyone knows she didn’t. While everybody is leaving the church, someone approaches me. Mercedes.  
“I’m so sorry this happened, Puck. I know Kurt loved you very, very much. You were all he ever wanted.” Mercedes says, and instantly, the both of us are crying. I pull her into a hug, and she wraps her arms around my waist.  
“He’ll never be gone, you know. His love for us will always stay in our hearts.” Mercedes whispers in my ear, and I nod. I hold her tight against me.  
“That’s true. His love won’t ever leave us.”

A beautiful magic love affair  
What a sad beautiful tragic, beautiful tragic, beautiful  
What we had, a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair  
We had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair  
Taylor Swift, “Sad, Beautiful, Tragic"


End file.
